


原力（不）恰当的使用方式

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate reality where Obi becomes Qui's master when Dooku leaves the order, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and Qui is rather pleased about who his new master is, he's a twenty-one year old tease, reverse verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 奎刚/欧比旺的逆师徒版本XD 男liu友mang力满格的奎刚，和迟钝的小师傅





	原力（不）恰当的使用方式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Im)Proper Use of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114771) by [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn). 



欧比旺在他们共用的客厅里阅读着数据板，而事实上他一个字都没读进去。他只是看着那块板子来阻止自己盯着他的学徒。

他现年二十一岁的学徒刚从浴室出来，胸口上还挂着水滴，围着一块并没有什么用的毛巾乱晃着。现在他弯下腰，开始假装检查橱柜。

欧比旺试着别去发出渴望的叹息声，他更努力地把注意力集中在那块什么都读不进去的数据板上。

在那时看来是个非常不错的主意。

杜库大师离开如此决绝地离开绝地教团，什么都没留下，除了他那二十一岁的学徒。

绝地学徒金可能还需要两三年才能参加试炼——虽然长老会正时刻关注着他，但是他已经被抛弃绝地信条的师傅影响很久了。

因此，奎刚需要一位师傅来完成他最后几年的学徒训练，最好是某位位居长老会的大师——来确保杜库哲学并没有带坏这个年轻人。

欧比旺错过了他自己的学徒，但是他现在更擅长那些更加精妙的任务（在长老会成员看来，欧比旺的用词是挺危险的。）他也因此拒绝收一个年幼的学徒。而奎刚·金的年龄和学识水平，在某种程度上倒是非常符合那些任务的要求。

他是近些年来最有潜力的绝地学徒之一，已经拥有强大的剑术技巧，与生命原力联结的卓越能力，以及熟练的外交技能（毫无疑问已经拯救了一两个因为杜库过于严苛的手段搞砸的任务。）

欧比旺成为他的师父看上去是个的完美方案。

如果欧比旺知道事情变成了他人生中最糟心的折磨，他也许会三思而后行的。

并不是因为奎刚表现糟糕，除去他对于绝地教条的嫌弃，并且某些时候他并不严格按照信条行事——他是一位模范学徒，而且是教团里最好的——不过欧比旺的观点可能有些小偏颇。

真正的，并且唯一的问题是——奎刚成为欧比旺的学徒时已经二十一岁了。在这种情况下，主要的问题大家都预计到了——奎刚已经非常超前了；问题是他们间的师徒纽带。它与初次建立联结的年幼学徒弄出来的纽带相比并不强韧，但是欧比旺还是可以从他们微弱的纽带联结中感受到奎刚在他的意识边缘徘徊。

从来没有人觉得他们可以建立一个纽带，如果欧比旺宣称这个纽带没有让他笑得像个傻瓜——那绝对是骗人的。

不过奎刚二十一岁带来的另一个问题，而且也没有人注意到，好吧至少欧比旺没有：那就是奎刚见鬼得迷人，而欧比旺认识他这么久居然还没有和他调情。

奎刚并不是欧比旺看着长大的，当奎刚步入他的生活时，他已经是个有着毁灭性（魅力）的成年男子；而欧比旺当时认为他疯了，因为他想要这个将近四十岁的老古板做他的师傅。

当然，很快他就证明了自己并没有发疯。

“我能为你做点什么吗，师傅？”奎刚尽力用他一贯的腔调问。他的肩膀靠着橱柜，展示着他还挂着闪亮水珠的、线条分明的胸口，那条毛巾松松垮垮地挂在胯间。  
  
_当然，你可以穿上那些该死的衣物，或者甩掉那条毛巾来结束这场炼狱_ ——这是欧比旺的第一反应。

“不，谢谢你学徒。”这是他说出口的。之后他又一股脑儿地把眼睛黏回数据板上，所以自然没注意到奎刚走到了他身边。直到他能感觉到另一句躯体散发的热量，而他的数据板也被温柔地从手里抽走了。

欧比旺忍不住抬起头，随即就沉溺于那双透明的蓝眼睛中，而奎刚的嘴角露出了一个玩味的微笑。

“你并没有在读它。”奎刚说。原力啊，他靠得是如此之近，站在欧比旺分开的膝盖之间，弯下腰看着他。欧比旺屏住呼吸，而奎刚的微笑加大了。“师傅，如果你太累了，你就应该到床上去。”奎刚一定是说了什么上床去，因为两人心知肚明，就好像他们都知道疲劳已经影响了欧比旺的注意力。

“我想你说的没错。”欧比旺扯了扯嘴角露出个微笑，努力忽略奎刚正在让他的血液全部冲向下半身的事实。

  
欧比旺从沙发上起身，希望这能让奎刚退后一些；但是奎刚并没有那么做，这让他们几乎贴在一起。欧比旺感到口干，而奎刚露出了更多痞痞的微笑。

“晚安，学徒。”欧比旺的声音比他想象的更加紧张，他快乐的学徒舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“晚安，师傅。”等等，奎刚是在贴着他的耳朵发出愉悦地声音吗？

欧比旺逃回了自己的卧室，这在奎刚只包了条毛巾的时候已经够糟了。不幸的是，奎刚最喜欢的晚间活动就是随随便便裹条东西在房间里乱晃。

欧比旺把脑袋重重地磕在门板上。之后他挪上了床，再一次地问原力如果放任自己爬上了徒弟的床，他会是多么糟糕的烂人。

  
而原力仍然对此保持沉默。

奎刚引诱自己本来就够糟了，而远离他的学徒则更像伤口上撒盐。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

欧比旺呻吟着回想，他们怎么可以这么白痴，两个和原力紧密相连天赋卓绝的绝地，居然能让自己被逼得穷途末路。他真不敢相信他们居然这么傻。

“这到底怎么搞的。”欧比旺恼怒地压低嗓音，尽量保持平静。

“嘘……师傅，他们一定会走掉的，然后我们就可以从这里出去了。前提是他们没发现我们。”奎刚的声音如此之轻，不过鉴于他们两现在正塞在一个跟衣橱差不多大的空间里，欧比旺还是可以听得清。

欧比旺瞪着他的学徒，并不是因为他能在黑暗中看见他；只是因为那个想法是对的。

原力告诉他奎刚正跪着——用他最喜欢的冥想姿势；而这样才能给欧比旺一些也这样做的空间——如果他不是正在拼命阻止自己的任何一部分贴在奎刚身上。他喜欢黏在他身边，这是唯一能祛除他心口疼痛的方法，不过和奎刚靠这么近纯粹是折磨。

“如果你继续保持这种奇葩姿势坐着，你会弄伤你的脖子和背。”奎刚的低语坚定而平和。

“我还没那么老。”欧比旺恼羞成怒地回击。他感到奎刚被逗乐了，他们细小的师徒纽带在靠近时会变得强大。

“如果你明天僵掉了的话，也许我会给你做点按摩。”

“我很确定那没有必要。”

“如果你还要保持那样的坐姿的话，那是必然的。”奎刚用轻如蚊讷的声音调笑道，“除非你就是想让我帮你按摩。”原力啊，奎刚靠向他，而他的话被气息灌进欧比旺的耳朵。“其实你只需要吱一声。”

“停下，学徒。”欧比旺并没有很愉悦，不过也差不多了。

他感到奎刚在偷笑，他不得不憋住自己的一阵喜悦，不然他们就要被发现了。奎刚伸手把欧比旺拖过来，拉进自己强壮的怀抱，让欧比旺在奎刚的腿间调整成一个舒服的坐姿。完美。

“奎刚——”欧比旺刚想开口，就被他的学徒打断了。

“你觉得舒服些了吗，师傅？”奎刚问，但是声音中玩笑的成分消失了，于是这更像是一个真诚的问题，好像奎刚最关心的真是欧比旺的舒适问题一样。也许就是呢。欧比旺点点头，“不错。我们会在这儿待一阵了。”

“我们可以冥想。”欧比旺建议，希望转移对环抱着自己的温暖躯体的注意力。

“你该睡一会。”奎刚对着他的耳朵低语，巨大的手掌轻抚过欧比旺的头发。欧比旺因为着舒服的姿势翻了个白眼，师徒纽带传来的情感是如此强烈，一阵暖流在他的心口扩散，他几乎要立刻睡着了。

“我不该——”欧比旺刚开口，换来的是奎刚的抚慰；好像他是学徒，而奎刚才是师傅。

“你已经好多天没有睡觉了，总是在守夜，让我休息。现在该轮到我了。睡吧，师傅，有什么事情我会叫醒你的。”奎刚轻轻地说，而那些戏弄的味道已经完全被温柔所替代。

他本来只是想眯一会儿，他真的已经精疲力竭。尽管地板很硬，但是他的身体和灵魂却在告诉他在他一生中没有比此时此刻更舒服的地方了。感受着身后奎刚平稳的呼吸，他的手梳理着自己的头发，他几乎立刻进入了昏睡。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
和奎刚进行对练是欧比旺一天中最好的部分，也是最坏的部分。他们势均力敌，奎刚高大强壮，而欧比旺拥有速度以及实战经验。

通常他能赢下光剑对战，但是击败他的学徒正一次一次变得艰难。他坚信，随着时间推移，奎刚会成长成教团中最好的斗士。因此欧比旺在他还能打败他的时候努力做到最好。

“你把自己的弱点暴露出来了。”欧比旺熟练地打掉奎刚的光剑后指出。

“只对你。”奎刚对他抛了个媚眼。欧比旺不知道是该脸红还是生气，不过他没时间细想了，因为奎刚已经召回了他的光剑并且再次开始进攻，这一次他不会再暴露相同的弱点了。

凭借着更加灵活的体操动作，欧比旺再次击败了奎刚——他的学徒在他使出空翻以及腾跃时相当不爽——因为他自己从来搞不定这些。但是奎刚在绝地的平和方面确实是模范——尽管他有无论何时都要调戏欧比旺的坏习惯——但是无论情况多糟，他从来不会沮丧。欧比旺如果说他对此无感，那肯定是骗人的——他很确定自己二十一岁的时候可没有奎刚这么淡定。

他们开始了徒手对战，欧比旺赢下比赛的次数和他输掉的差不多。

结束的时候，欧比旺已经上气不接下气。欧比旺赢下了最先的两局，他那时信心满满；不过他注意到奎刚几乎一点汗都没出，他在戏弄自己。奎刚之后毫不意外地加快了进攻，但是欧比旺仍然赢下了后两局。这让奎刚稍稍皱了皱眉头，这和他计划好的不一样啊，而欧比旺露出了小小的坏笑。

但是奎刚又换了个招数，他换上了天真无邪的表情，然后脱掉了上衣，这让欧比旺口干舌燥。这比他围着条毛巾乱晃还糟糕。

“有问题吗，师傅？”奎刚歪着头，露出那种假装天真的表情。

“完全没有，学徒。”欧比旺对自己平静的嗓音而自豪，尽管他在控制自己不要盯着奎刚的胸肌的方面可没那么好。他最终把目光拉回来，和他的学徒四目相接，他发现了那双蓝眼睛闪烁着的淘气，而他的学徒也发现了师傅目光游移。太棒了。

原力到底是到底是怎样，才会把这样一个能让倒霉师傅完全疯掉的学徒塞给他。

“真的吗，师傅？”奎刚问，双脚踩在垫子上。欧比旺发现自己因为欣赏奎刚的长腿而分心。

“当然，学徒。”

在话音落下之前，奎刚冲向了他，用原力加快了自己的速度。尽管欧比旺宣称他准备好挡住他了，但是他被完全掀起，然后被钉在了地板上，奎刚坐在欧比旺身上，把他的双臂压制住了。

“投降吗，师傅？”奎刚在欧比旺耳边低语。欧比旺对此刻他们的姿势非常不满，这可不是一个私人房间，他们可是在训练室的正中央！

“是的，学徒。这轮你赢了。”欧比旺回答，阻止自己的声音变得紧张。“现在你可以仁慈地从我身上下去了吧。”奎刚用这样的姿势压着他，让他感到了细小的训练纽带中传来的情感，而这可真是天堂和地狱并存的时刻。

“我不知道，我觉得这样很舒服，我们都能休息。”奎刚趴在他的师父身上，欧比旺不得不拼命阻止自己仰头去舔他学徒的胸膛。他可以感觉到自己因为奎刚而翻滚的情欲，而奎刚很可能感觉到了。欧比旺在心中哀嚎着，默默思考他的人生怎么变成这样的。

“拜托，奎刚，起来。”欧比旺说，不过他的学徒完全没听他的。他还保持着刚才的姿势：一只手抓着欧比旺的两只手腕，将它们举过他的头顶摁在地上，他的另一只大手抚摸着欧比旺的胡须。

“我在想我也要留一脸胡须。”奎刚愉快地大声说，好像这只是个平常的下午谈话，而他也没有坐在欧比旺身上，还把他钉在地板上。“你觉得我留胡须好看吗？”他问，而欧比旺迟钝地发现自己舔了舔嘴唇。

 _我相当确定你怎么打扮都是好看的，什么都不穿也是一样。_  
  
“恐怕在你授衔前，这是不允许的。”欧比旺绕开话题。他总是在想为什么对于学徒的头发有这么多规矩，不过也许是因为某个特别长的任务后他看见过奎刚顶着略长头发的样子，而禁令此刻变得有些苦涩。

“在我授衔之前，好多事都是被你禁止的。”奎刚低语，他的嘴唇轻轻触碰他的脖子，之后他起身，把欧比旺拉了起来。欧比旺喜欢他们双手握在一起的方式，不过他只留恋了几秒，然后把自己的手从奎刚那里抽了回来。奎刚在他身边黏了好一会儿，才慢慢地走开。  
欧比旺心口的疼痛因此加剧，而他们脑海里的链接也随着奎刚的每一步而减弱。欧比旺忍不住扫视着屋子，他最不需要的就是被长老会抓去严厉谈话——因为不正确引导学徒。不过看上去没人在意这个。

奎刚重新穿好他的上衣，好像事情从没发生过一样。之后，欧比旺再次领先。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

欧比旺醒来的时候感觉有一头班萨正踏在他的脑袋上，他感觉嘴里塞满棉花，他的脑子几乎停转。试着动一动，脑袋里的剧痛让他发出了呻吟。

“师傅，你醒了吗？你听得见吗，师傅？”奎刚的声音温柔而坚定，欧比旺发现自己因为他的声音笑得像个傻子。

“嗯……奎，我富有责任心的学徒。”欧比旺轻叹，他发现自己处在某种不可思议的高昂情绪中，可能是因为某些粗制的止疼药，但是他不在乎。

“是的，师傅。”奎刚轻轻笑出声。欧比旺注意到奎刚正握着——紧握着——他的手，他看上去十分疲惫。欧比旺对于发生了什么完全没印象。

“发生了，撒*？”他问道，并且试图坐起来，结果是把自己搞成了一个更加尴尬的姿势。

“我们卷进了一场战斗，而你受了伤，晕过去了。我得把你背回来。我真的很担心你。”奎刚平静地说，起身调整了枕头的位置，好让欧比旺舒服一点。

“你闻上去真棒，你的气味一直都很棒。”欧比旺噘着嘴，他的大脑现在是一团浆糊，而他只是说出来他的所思所想。在药物的作用下，他脑子里的言语过滤塞完全失效了。

“好吧，我也觉得你闻上去棒极了。”奎刚微笑着，他正梳理着欧比旺脸上的胡须。

“柴*不一样，你听上去又在调笑我。不公平。调戏你的老师傅不好。”欧比旺嘟囔，他的脸蹭着奎刚安抚他的手，像一只讨抚摸猫咪。

  
“你不老。”奎刚噗呲一声笑出来。

“和你相比。朔*以说，调戏师傅不好。给你古板的老师傅错误的希望。”

“别叫自己老古板，你可不能真认为那是错误的希望，对吗？”奎刚继续用他的手指梳理欧比旺的头发。

“你才不会对我感兴趣。”欧比旺深深地叹了口气，伸手拽了拽奎刚的学徒编，之后又用大拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。“你对我来说太英俊了。”奎刚扭过头，亲吻了欧比旺的手掌，然后露出了一个愉快的微笑。

“你知道吗，当你接受我做徒弟时，我不仅其他每一个学徒嫉妒的对象，而且还包括了大部分的武士和一小撮绝地大师们。”奎刚回答，但是欧比旺完全不明白他在说什么。

“你缩的木有*意义。”欧比旺囔囔自语。他在自己的手指和奎刚的缠在一起时微笑起来。

“我得到了进一步靠近美好迷人的肯诺比大师的机会，比每个教团里的绝地寻求到的都多。”

“啥？”

“你知道你是多么勾人吗？”

“听上去你尤*在调戏我。”

“好吧，虽然你不知道，但是其他每个人都注意到了。这让我想把他们都赶走，特别是当他们谈论起你——你是多么漂亮的时候。”  
“为什么？”

“因为你是我的。”奎刚简短地回答，就好像那是个事实。欧比旺同意了，而当奎刚说出来的时候，他心口的疼痛无法止住。他又开始昏昏欲沉，太累了，而且也没有什么反驳奎刚的办法，即使他需要回嘴。“我知道关于你的某件事，但是其他人却不会知道。”奎刚坏笑着对欧比旺说。

“那斯哈？*”欧比旺打着哈欠，扭回床上，准备再入梦乡。

“你在磕高了的时候很可爱。”奎刚笑起来，欧比旺撅起嘴，奎刚笑得更开心了，然后他低头亲了那只正握着的手，“你昏昏沉沉的时候也是。”

“一个大师才不能用可爱形容呢。”欧比旺嘟囔，他的眼皮开始不顾他意愿地打起架。

“对我来说你就是。”他听见奎刚喃喃说着，然后悄悄地捏了一下他的手。他太高兴了，并且试着去分辨自己是真的听见了“ _我爱你_ ”几个字还是只是幻听。但是那时他才明白自己想回应奎刚。

在他说出那几个字之前，他便再次沉入梦乡。那太羞耻了，也许明天他又会因为太清醒而说不出口  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“精力集中，学徒。”欧比旺感到奎刚稳定的主意力在一点一点流失时，他温和地提醒。

他们在练习精准的原力控制：操纵越细小复杂的事物，往往需要更加集中的注意力以及技巧——相对于大件物品来说。用原力开锁——欧比旺发现的——一项非常实用的技能——通常需要大量的注意力。他和奎刚正待在一个鲜少使用的冥想花园里，试着去控制一片欧比旺用原力标记过的草叶——连找到它都非常困难。当他找到它时，他要求奎刚摘下那片草叶，但是不能触动周围其他的叶子。  
他知道奎刚在注意力集中到时候做得到，这个原力操控差不多也是一个耐心测试。

奎刚专注于他的任务中，欧比旺感到他学徒的原力为找到他指定的那片叶子而温柔地刷过草坪。没一会儿，欧比旺再次感觉到奎刚的注意力开始溜走。

“这个花园除了你和我之外，我并没看到其他让你分心的东西，学徒。”欧比旺干巴巴地评论，“我毫不怀疑你在正确使用技能的时候可以很容易地做到。”

“我能得到奖励吗？”奎刚调笑道，他总是在调戏他，欧比旺拒绝在这方面鼓励他。

“你可以不去做杂活儿，因为你三心二意。”欧比旺警告他。

“当然，师傅。万分对不起。”奎刚回答，假装很抱歉的样子。

“别油腔滑调了，快去找到那根草。我认为你现在就应该完成了。”欧比旺训斥道，而他感觉到奎刚迅速锁定了目标——好像他知道那块地儿很久了，他利落地拔起它，连周围的空气都没怎么被搅动。然后引导它来到欧比旺的手心。

太完美了，欧比旺震惊地盯着他手中的草叶，而奎刚又引导一朵小花落进他的手掌。这一次，他仅仅是因为奎刚触碰自己的姿态，就抑制不住地脸红起来。

“这足够得到奖励了吗？”奎刚突然间就坐得更近了。

“一个绝地做事并不是为了奖赏。”欧比旺提醒他，熟练地忽略掉奎刚言语中的暗示，这比之前更不容易拒绝。

“当然，我不会收下任何物质奖励，和任何一个绝地一样。”奎刚似乎不动声色地靠得更近了，欧比旺迟钝地反应过来也许是他自己在靠向奎刚的体温，他们新生的训练纽带拉扯着他的头脑，以及他心中的感受。

“那你想要什么？”欧比旺脱口而出，随即又很想给自己一巴掌。他教了学徒们以及幼徒们多少次三思而后行，而在这里则是想好再开口。

“除了你的一个吻，我什么都不要。”奎刚回答，他看上去既是在开玩笑，又像是认真的。

“我不能。”欧比旺强迫自己这么说，既是现在最容易的事情就是消除他们之间的空隙。

“即便是我说求你？”

“即使是那样。”欧比旺回答。他们能感受到对方的呼吸，奎刚的嘴唇在他的脖子附近徘徊，并没有贴上去。

“我一直以为信条更像是指引，而不是严格的规定。”

“是的，我注意到了。”欧比旺苦笑着，试着打断他们间的张力。不得不说这一点用都没有。“你什么时候可以不要调戏我？”

“也许不能，那太有趣了。”奎刚的话语热乎乎地喷在他的脖子上，虽然他们没有真的贴在一起，他也能切切实实地感觉到他在微笑。

“我会因你而死。”欧比旺紧张地笑着，非常清楚他不会从奎刚身边挪开。就像他们虽然挨得很近，却没有靠在一起一样。奎刚绝不会在没有得到允许的情况下那么做，即使那样做并无大碍，即使他总是调戏他。欧比旺感到大脑当机，他不能集中意念推开他。

“这是唯一公平的地方，那些耐心相关的课程可能最先就会把我干掉。”奎刚的鼻子戳在他耳朵上，欧比旺拼命不要让自己沉醉其中，不要扭过头和奎刚的嘴唇相接，然后把他拉进一个火热的吻里。

“如果你晋升之后还想要我的话……”欧比旺让步了，奎刚撤回身，笑了起来，然后他直视欧比旺的双眼。

“我当然要。你怎么会还在怀疑这个，在经历了这么多后？”奎刚轻轻摇着头，他的嘴唇露出一个快乐的微笑，就好像欧比旺说了什么荒谬的事。

欧比旺在想奎刚到底考虑了些什么，也许是他们之间的相互吸引，或者他们在一起工作是多么协调。但是不管怎么说一直听到同一种回答真的感觉很好，他允许自己松了口气。奎刚也许喜欢无情地捉弄他，但是欧比旺不相信他真的只是在玩弄自己，他没有那么残忍。不过他显然是个残酷的年轻人，毫不手下留情地让欧比旺更快丢盔弃甲。

欧比旺对着坐在他身边的年轻人微笑起来，屈服于对相互触碰的渴望，他抚摸了年轻人的一侧脸颊。他站了起来，奎刚也和他一起站了起来，握住他的手，认真地吻了欧比旺的每个指关节，之后领着他回了圣殿。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
奎刚又只围着那条见鬼的毛巾回来了。

他漫无目的地在他们的客厅里晃了足够久——久到他都被完全晾干了。而欧比旺的聪明才智也几乎跟着蒸发光了。

奎刚已经坚持不懈地引诱了他一个礼拜，比他以往任何时候干得都多。在他们在圣殿里走动的时候——甚至是和长老会成员说话的时候——欧比旺都能感觉到奎刚散发的热量，因为他紧紧地贴着欧比旺的背。不过最不可思议的是居然没人觉得这很奇怪。怎么会没人觉得欧比旺在不正确地引导学徒呢，不过他也对此非常感激。特别是什么坏事都没发生。

只要他们一起待在共用的房间，奎刚似乎都挂着他的毛巾跳舞般地围着欧比旺坐着的沙发打转；或者一屁股坐在欧比旺身边，一只胳膊环着他的师父。欧比旺从来没有阻止过奎刚，毕竟严格地说，他什么错误都没犯——一个弱爆了的借口。欧比旺知道他应该在一开始就制止奎刚，问题是他是那么轻易地就靠向了奎刚的胸膛；他总是在自己注意到之前就蜷缩在了奎刚的身边。这太奇怪了，好像有无形的力量把他拉近奎刚。

他知道自己不该在沙发上和自己的徒弟抱在一起，但是在他根本不知道要怎么阻止这件事时，这事儿就发生了。

但是问题并不是他们间偶尔（每天）的纯洁拥抱，而是奎刚玩弄着他头发的方式，他的大拇指爱抚着他的脸颊，他隔着空气对自己脖子发起调戏的亲吻，还有他是如何轻易地在奎刚读书的时候靠着他睡过去。他们间的暖流，他们间的感觉是如此轻易地影响着他。  
如何保持不为所动比和他调情更艰难，不然的话他也会好过一点。

不过现在奎刚又挂着那条毛巾回来了，他看向欧比旺的眼神里是赤裸裸的掠夺。这让他开始不舒服地扭动，他感觉到奎刚在房间里游移的眼神直直地盯在他身上，这让他更是一个字都读不进去了。

“我想我今天得早点睡。”欧比旺有点着急地出声，光光坐在那里都觉得太过了。

他从沙发里站起来，努力装作没有在落荒而逃。要是他再多待一会儿的话，他一定就直接扑向他的学徒了。

他在走廊里走到一半的时候，一双温暖的手来到他的腰间，一个用力让他转身并且把他摁在了墙上。当那双蓝色的眼睛极其热切地注视着他的时候，欧比旺感到口干舌燥，以及身上某个燃烧起来的部位。

“我有什么可以帮你吗，学徒？”欧比旺问，他重重地咽了口水，再也不能阻止颤抖的嗓音。奎刚靠得太近了，他只要稍微直起身，只有那么一点点距离，他们就可以贴在一起。

“你可以别再折腾我。”奎刚低语，声音里带着他惯有的调戏的味道。好像欧比旺才是那个把他钉在墙上，圈在两臂之间的人。

“我真不觉得我是那个折磨你的人。至少我没有半裸着走，也没有把你钉在墙上。”欧比旺指出。

“你想让我停下吗？”奎刚问，他的呼吸热乎乎地喷在欧比旺脖子上。欧比旺仍然闭着嘴，他没办法在自己的词典里找到“ _是的_ ，”而“ _不_ ”又显得太诚实了。“你不会真的想等到我晋升吧，那可太残忍了。”奎刚又开始调戏他了，手指轻轻地在他上衣的V型领附近溜达，然后又回到了墙上，靠在欧比旺的头侧。

“你需要一堂关于耐心的课程，学徒。”欧比旺试着开玩笑，然后他又重重地咽了口水。

“你感觉不到吗，欧比旺？”奎刚问，而欧比旺想 _当然感觉到了，你可以把我们间的吸引力用把刀砍断。_

“这违背信条。”欧比旺试着反驳，他的罪恶感每时每刻都在分崩离析。奎刚一次一次用他弯曲的鼻子蹭着欧比旺的，就是为了哄到他的允许得到一个吻。

“在你成为我的师傅时，我已经二十一岁了。而且诚实地说，你不是那个想要占便宜的人。”奎刚的嘴唇扯出一个恶魔般的微笑，反驳他。欧比旺仍然被他圈在墙壁和他的手臂之间，为什么奎刚见鬼的那么高？

“那你是在占我的便宜吗？”欧比旺问，他抬起头看着奎刚，并努力不要在奎刚胸膛传来低吼时颤抖。

“不。”奎刚叹了口气。一只温柔的手立刻落了下来，轻轻抚摸着欧比旺的脸颊。“我只是不确定我还能不能再忍一个礼拜，更别提一年。你怎么做到的？你怎么憋得住的？”

“这是违背信条的。”欧比旺又说了一次，不知道他怎么能在奎刚靠得如此近的时候还在意绝地信条。他感到他的心快要跳出胸腔，他身体的每根纤维都想要延伸出去，消除他和奎刚间的距离。

“考虑到当前的状况，每个人都会明白的。”奎刚保证，不幸的是，欧比旺可没有因为奎刚当他徒弟时成年了就让他为所欲为。

“我不能这么做，这是背德的。”欧比旺弱弱地再次抗议了一次，他的胸口因为他的每个字而疼痛。

“违背什么？”奎刚问，装作他真的在认真思考欧比旺所说的。

“师徒纽带，我不知道它是不是——我是不是——在用自己一丝一毫的情绪来影响你。”欧比旺喘息着说，而奎刚出乎意料地退了一步，用不可思议的目光扫视着他。

“你认为——”奎刚开口，一个温柔而愉悦的微笑出现在他脸上，“你以为这是师徒纽带？”

“我想我们都知道，我能感觉到它。对于师徒纽带来说这很微弱，但是我可以感觉到你在我的意识边缘。考虑到没人觉得我们间可以形成纽带，我觉得这真的不可思议。你让我头脑清明。”欧比旺伸手捧住奎刚的脸。

“哦，欧比旺。”奎刚轻叹，靠近了他，他的话语在欧比旺耳边舞动，“这可不是师徒纽带。”

在欧比旺疑惑的目光还没来得及看向他前，奎刚吻住了他，他胸口有些东西因此而爆发。

哦， _哦。那可不是师徒纽带_ 。

奎刚将自己的感觉倾注其中，被欧比旺错认为是微弱的师徒纽带正吞噬着他的头脑，原本在他意识边缘徘徊的情感将他的意识完全淹没，这有些太过了。

这太令人震惊。

有些在他意识里回放的画面绝对不属于他自己，欧比旺的脸颊在看到某些自己被摁在墙上的景象时脸红了：他的腿绕在奎刚的腰上，而另一个男人正撞进他的身体。欧比旺的脸在奎刚分享吻他的画面时烧得更厉害了，在血液都冲向下半身的时候他怎么还能脸红呢。

奎刚的嘴唇移向了欧比旺的脖子，沿着他的颌线轻咬，在颌角印下一个吻。欧比旺试着不要因为自己情不自禁发出的小声音时尴尬至极。奎刚的大手沿着欧比旺的身侧一路下滑到了他的臀部，轻轻地捏了捏那里后又向下挪了一点，然后一把用力把欧比旺从地板上抬了起来。欧比旺在双脚离地的时候小小地惊叫了下，随后他的双腿环住了奎刚的腰。

他从来没有像此刻一样这么讨厌毛巾。

“这有点不太体面。”欧比旺在奎刚轻易地把他的上衣外套从他头上扯掉时惊呼。他低头再次向欧比旺的脖子进攻，他的下腹持续地进攻摩擦，让欧比旺摆成了十分可口的姿势。

“我们可以换成你喜欢的姿势做，不过总有一天我要在这堵墙上要了你。”奎刚在他耳边低吼，而欧比旺决定把他所有关于体面的想法和奎刚那条该死的毛巾一起甩掉。欧比旺用原力把它从奎刚的腰间扯掉了。

“这算原力的恰当使用方法吗？”奎刚问，他的眼睛和嘴角都带着坏坏的笑。

“我总是把那当成是条指导。”欧比旺回答，他努力装成一本正经的样子坏笑着，在奎刚爆笑起来的时候，他把脸贴到了他学徒的脖子上。

“是那样吗？”奎刚问。

“确实如此。”欧比旺微笑着，他偷了奎刚一个吻，他们的欢乐又一次地被欲火焚身替代。

“我想我说过什么关于你还有这堵墙的东西。”奎刚低吼着，留出足够空间让欧比旺脱掉靴子，贴身外裤以及内裤。之后他又抱起了他，两人因为皮肤紧贴在一起而呻吟。

欧比旺咬紧嘴唇，不要在看到奎刚的性器时口水直流——那东西坚硬、火热，衬出了主人的体型——换言之就是很大。欧比旺尽力把他两个的性器一起握在手里，毕竟他的手可没有奎刚那么大；欧比旺的手开始抚慰贴在一起的阴茎，这让他头靠在墙上发出了一声呻吟，而奎刚靠着他的锁骨发出低吼。欧比旺加快了手里的速度，奎刚有节奏地挺动着他的身躯，他们两个在不停喘息。

“等下，”奎刚喘着粗气，欧比旺停下了手里的动作。“需要一点集中力。”他努力解释。

“为什么？”欧比旺问，还有什么事情比欧比旺的手在他的性器上还需要集中注意力吗？

“精准的原力控制。”他平淡地回答，在欧比旺询问之前露出一个得意的微笑——一小瓶润滑剂飘向了他们。他强忍住才没大笑起来。  
奎刚迅速地在手指上涂上润滑剂，之后一根手指插入了欧比旺的入口。他挺动着身躯，制造销魂蚀骨的摩擦；同时他不停地用亲吻偷走欧比旺的呼吸。

“还好？”奎刚在插入一根手指后询问欧比旺，而他以一声啜泣以及持续地挺身作为回应。不过奎刚明白了他的讯息，加快了扩张欧比旺的速度，第二根手指很快就滑了进去。他们稍稍放慢了进度，现在他们两个都需要缓一缓。

“准备好了吗？”奎刚的第三根手指进入欧比旺后问，而欧比旺满脑子只是奎刚的手真大，以及他的阴茎会有多大，还有他立刻想要他。

“是的，拜托，快点。”欧比旺才没有求他，这太不体面了。（他求了。）

奎刚一贯顺从地抽出了他的手指，顶上了他的性器。迅速地直起身，开始缓慢地插入，他们两个都因为强烈的感觉而喘息起来。  
“原力在上，你真紧。”奎刚呻吟着，停止了动作，直到他感觉到欧比旺放松了一点。

“挺久没做了。”欧比旺喘着气解释，只换回了奎刚发出的一声充满占有欲的低吼。

“我弄疼你了吗？”奎刚他再次停下，确认他伴侣的状况。

“没有。你完美极了，请快一点。”欧比旺没有再次求他，奎刚一个用力，整根没入。强烈的感官冲击让欧比旺爽得直翻白眼。

“原力啊。”奎刚粗重的呼吸声传来，他的双手紧紧地捏着欧比旺的臀肉，欧比旺的双腿紧紧地缠绕在他的腰间，静静地恳求着奎刚：[i]拜托，快动。[/i]

奎刚挺动起来，欧比旺知道他撑不久了，但是幸运的是奎刚好像还没有。他们可以稍微放慢点，因为现在肯定还没到。奎刚加快了律动的节奏，更快地操进欧比旺里；他的一只手环住了他的膝盖后侧，让那个欧比旺更用力地夹紧他的腰，使得他以一个更完美的角度操到他的前列腺，而欧比旺没命地呻吟起来。

“你很能叫。”

“你想让我安静点？”欧比旺喘着气，反问道。

“绝不。”奎刚回答，一次一次地撞进他的身躯，他们两个的呻吟变得更加不规律起来。

“撑不住了。”欧比旺低语，奎刚飞快地把他推向边缘，他越发不规则的节奏明确地高出欧比旺他不是一个人。

“摸你自己。”奎刚命令他，而欧比旺怎会拒绝？一只手握住自己的性器，快速地上下撸动起来；而奎刚再次低头吻了他，但是不规则的节奏让他们更像是在交换空气。更多完美角度的冲击让欧比旺吼着奎刚的名字高潮了，喷溅的精液沾在了他们的胸口，他感到原本以为是师徒纽带的联结变得坚固起来，并把他们两人的心灵完全连在了一起。

奎刚在此期间仍在取悦他，榨干欧比旺的高潮；越来越紧的甬道将他送至极乐，他发出一声低吼，他的额头落在欧比旺起伏的胸脯上。

“那是——”

“没错。”

他们就那么待了一会儿，奎刚聚集了些能量把他们两个都弄到了床上，召来了浴室里的一条湿毛巾，温柔地把欧比旺擦干净。之后他让欧比旺的背靠着自己的胸口，他们舒服地窝在一起。新加固的纽带在他们之间嗡嗡作响。

“那是——”欧比旺迟钝地又问了一遍。

 _这是一条灵魂纽带_ 。奎刚将信息直接送进了欧比旺的意识，他因为新的接触而颤抖起来。

 _我爱你_ ，欧比旺想，保证奎刚可以清清楚楚地听见他的心声；而这一次欧比旺在睡着前听见了奎刚的回应。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
奎刚是对的，长老会当然不会介意，因为他们从来不拆散有灵魂纽带的一对儿。考虑到当下的状况，奎刚是对的，他总是对的。

欧比旺简直不敢相信他居然犯了这么明显的错误：把一条在形成初期的灵魂纽带错认成了微弱的师徒纽带。这是奎刚一直可以拿来用的笑料，相比于其他任何事都是。

（欧比旺不介意。）

FIN

注：*被药放倒，口齿不清的小王师傅


End file.
